1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery device.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic equipment such as a mobile phone or a digital still camera uses a battery device (a battery pack) as a power source.
There is provided a battery device including a case, a battery cell housed in the case and provided with a cell terminal, a battery terminal provided to the case and electrically connected to the cell terminal, and a control section housed in the case and enabling or disabling the battery cell to perform charging or discharging operation (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3371146).
The control section has a function of preventing overcharge or over discharge of the battery cell to protect the battery cell. Therefore, the control section is designed in accordance with the electrical characteristic (specification) of each battery cell.